


Wildcreek Frontier

by FemslashUniverse



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 1800s, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Erotica, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Historical, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Uber, Wild West, lesbians in the wild west
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: This story has been temporarily removed for editing, re-writing and overall writer issues. lol Thank you to everyone who read what I had and I can't wait to post the new version when it takes shape! <3
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Wildcreek Frontier

This story has been temporarily removed for editing, re-writing and overall writer issues. lol Thank you to everyone who read what I had and I can't wait to post the new version when it takes shape! <3 


End file.
